Cartoon Network Games
Cartoon Network Games (formerly known as Cartoon Network Interactive), is a Worldwide American video game company. It self-publishes and distributes multi-platform video games and interactive entertainment worldwide. History Cartoon Network Interactive era First era (2000-2001) Second era (2001–2006) Third era (2006–2011) Fourth era (2011-2014) Cartoon Network Games era Fifth era (2014-present) List of Cartoon Network video games This is a list of video games featuring various Cartoon Network characters. This list does not include web-only games released exclusively through CartoonNetwork.com. Games *''Adventure Time: Battle Party'' (2014) *''Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?!'' (2012) *''Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know!'' (2013) *''Adventure Time: Finn & Jake Investigations'' (2015) *''Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom'' (2014) *''The Amazing World of Gumball: Battle Bowlers'' (2015) *''The Amazing World of Gumball: Sky Streaker'' (2014) *''Ben 10'' (2006) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2008) *''Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex'' (2010) *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' (2009) *''Ben 10: Galactic Racing'' (2011) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2012) *''Ben 10: Omniverse 2'' (2013) *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' (2007) *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' (2010) *''Camp Lazlo: Leaky Lake Games'' (2006) *''Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers'' (2016) *''Cartoon Network: Backlot Party'' (Cancelled) *''Cartoon Network: Block Party'' (2004) *''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion'' (2011) *''Cartoon Network Racing'' (2006) *''Cartoon Network Speedway'' (2003) *''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall'' (2009) *''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Heroes'' (2013) *''Cartoon Network Universe: Project Exonaut'' (2011) *''Cartoon Network: Superstar Soccer'' (2014) *''Clarence: Blamburger'' (2015) *''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: S.O.D.A.'' (2004) *''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.'' (2006) *''Dexter's Laboratory: Chess Challenge *Dexter's Laboratory: Deesaster Strikes!'' (2001) *''Dexter's Laboratory: Mandark's Lab?'' *''Dexter's Laboratory: Robot Rampage'' *''Dexter's Laboratory: Science Ain't Fair!'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy: Jawbreakers!'' (2003) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures'' (2005) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy: Scam of the Century'' (2007) *''The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling'' (2000) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2006) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Imagination Invaders'' (2007) *''Generator Rex: Agent of Providence'' (2011) *''George of the Jungle and the Search for the Secret'' (2008) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2006) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: The Genie and the Amp'' (2006) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Kaznapped!'' (2005) *''Johnny Bravo: The Hukka-Mega-Mighty-Ultra-Extreme Date-O-Rama'' (2006) *''Johnny Test'' (2011) *''The Looney Tunes Show: There Goes the Neighborhood'' (2011) *''Pet Alien: An Intergalactic Puzzlepalooza'' (2007) *''The Powerpuff Girls: Bad Mojo Jojo'' (2000) *''The Powerpuff Girls: Battle Him'' (2001) *''The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction *The Powerpuff Girls: Gamesville'' *''The Powerpuff Girls: Him & Seek'' *''The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Jojo A-Go-Go!'' *''The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Jojo's Clone Zone'' *''The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Jojo's Pet Project'' (2001) *''The Powerpuff Girls: Paint the Townsville Green'' (2000) *''The Powerpuff Girls: Princess Snorebucks'' *''The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage'' (2002) *''Regular Show: Mordecai and Rigby in 8-Bit Land'' (2013) *''Samurai Jack: The Amulet of Time'' (2002) *''Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku'' (2004) *''Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers'' (2000) *''The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun'' (2009) *''Steven Universe: Attack the Light!'' (2015) *''Wacky Races'' (2000) *''Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle'' (2014) *''Teen Titans Go!: Channel Crashers'' (2015) *''Teen Titans Go!: Panic Mode'' (2016) *''Teen Titans Go!: Teeny Titans'' (2016) *''The Tom and Jerry Show: Colossal Catastrophe'' (2014) *''Transformers Animated: The Game'' (2008) *''Naruto: Clash of Ninja'' (2006) *''Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2'' (2006) *''Yogi Bear: Great Balloon Blast'' (2000) *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles'' (2005) *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury'' (2006) Gallery See also *DC Comics *Hanna-Barbera *Cartoon Network *Cartoon Network Studios References External Links Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:WarnerMedia subsidiaries Category:WarnerMedia brands Category:WarnerMedia Category:Video games Category:Companies Category:Companies established in 2000 Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Yogi Bear Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Ben 10 Category:Adventure Time Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Samurai Jack Category:Scooby-Doo Category:DC Comics Category:Teen Titans Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Wacky Races Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Steven Universe Category:The Secret Saturdays Category:Regular Show Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Johnny Bravo Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Camp Lazlo Category:The Flintstones Category:Generator Rex Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:Cow and Chicken Category:Video game companies Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:Cartoon Network Interactive games